


Spike to the Heart

by ExtraAgave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Got too hyped on Volleyball scenes that's where it went wrong, Slice of Life, Volleyball, how many do I put, how these things work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave
Summary: It was Madara’s last season before he would finally have to put it down and seriously study for the university exam. He had promised himself that if they made it he would keep his promise to himself that he would confess and start to seriously study to get into M University.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Spike to the Heart

Madara could see the famed Silver-Gold brothers already tracking Tobirama for his next play, angry scowls clearly showing on their faces as they lost any semblance of cockiness that they were displaying at the start of the match. Their team had thoroughly paid for their negligence after the Konoha team secured the first set. 

The second set had gone to the Kumo team as they started gaining traction once more, finally taking the matches seriously. 

They had locked out Madara and Sarutobi Sasuke from spiking which forced the two to switch up their normal plays and pick up points where they could. Though Tobirama was able to call most of the Kumo team’s play, it took them just a little too long to change their cadence to match the Kumo team. 

The most they were able to do in that game was to push at the Kumo’s preps for spiking. However, they were able to keep the score neck in neck with Yamanaka Inori and Akimichi Chokichi respectively following through with blocking the attacks.

By the third and final round, the Kumo brothers had all but honed in on the setter, neither of them were sneering anymore. They were reeling from the almost animalistic drive from the Konoha members. Whereas many opponents had crumbled before the Kumo duo’s relentless mark, Tobirama had held on with the grim determination and a healthy amount of spite from their jeers. 

The dump shot that tied the score back up was proof that Tobirama was going for maximum pettiness. Later on people would say that the pure audacity of that play completely broke the Kumo team in the end.

That move had turned the tide for the Konoha team while throwing the Kumo team into disarray. No one had expected such a bold move so late in the game. Tobirama, along with Chokichi and Inori, had then been able to follow up with an immediate block shutdown on a spike from the power setup that the Kumo brothers were known for. 

It seemed like time sped up and all of a sudden it was point serve Konoha. Sarutobi was up. With a small puff, he popped the volleyball into the air before powering it through towards the side line. Kumo picked it up and this time, they were able to complete the pass with Ginkaku setting up Kinkaku for a nasty angled spike to the back. 

Madara was already moving, as he heard the tell-tale shout from Izuna as he received the attack.

“LEFT!” Roared Madara as he launched himself from the side as the volleyball raised back up to Tobirama who was the closest to receive Izuna’s dig. 

While Tobirama had been completely turned away from Madara, he did not hesitate for even a second. A flash adjustment immediately changed the trajectory of Tobirama’s set of the ball right as Madara leapt up in the air. 

The ball smashes through the blockers who jump a second too late. Their libero is too far to reach the ball as it goes veering to the left and out of the court. They had all thought that the setter had been preparing to pass to Sarutobi Sasuke, who Tobirama had been initially facing towards. 

“POINT TO KONOHA! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITH THIS POINT IT IS GAME SET!”

“THAT’S RIGHT MAITO-SAN. KONOHA TAKES THE NATIONALS AS THE NEW WINNERS THIS YEAR. WHAT AN UPSET-!” 

The scoreboard flickers to reflect the final score as the roars that erupt from the audience fill the stadium, drowning out the announcers. 

No one had expected the Konoha High to shoot up through the preliminary matches and overthrow the reigning champions of Kumo High. Madara did not stop watching the board until the numbers settled. 

They really did it. 

It was over. 

After all the sweat and tears they had gone through to reach this point.

He turned to Tobirama, who had also been looking at the screen. Madara cleared his throat, catching the setter’s attention.

“Thanks for trusting me.” He said brusquely, inwardly hoping that the flush on his face could be explained away as exertion from the game, “That was a good pass.”

Tobirama slanted his eyes towards Madara and smirked, seeing right through him, “You’re welcome.” 

Izuna and Sarutobi launched themselves at Madara before he could come up with a retort. He would have gone sprawling onto the ground had Chokichi and Inori not come from the otherside to keep him up.

“WE DID IT!” yelled Izuna, giddy with the win, as he clung to his older brother like a koala to a tree, “That last spike was amazing, aniki!”

Sasuke grinned as he punched Madara’s arm, “You finally knocked them out, eh? Took you long enough.” 

Madara glared at him before scoffing, “You can’t say shit. You had just as bad of a time too.”

“Bahaha-! You’re not wrong,” Sasuke acquiesced easily as they bumped fists. Both of them had struggled greatly against the wall that was the Kumo brothers but they had all persevered and waited for their chances when they could punch in a shot. They grinned at each other, the adrenaline of the game still coursing through their veins.

“This calls for victory barbeque!” chirped Chokichi, as the Akamichi grappled Sasuke and Madara both into head locks so that Izuna and Inori could mess with the two teen’s hair. “We deserve it!” 

“Inori, please! What did I do to you?!” yelped Sasuke as he futilely tried to protect his head from the vindictive Yamanaka. 

Inori smiled pleasantly as he knuckled the poor spiker’s head. “This is for ignoring my signal in the middle half, you buffoon. How many times did I have to tell you to not get baited?!” 

“Oh, come on! You got baited too…!” 

“One time! How many times did they get you? I stopped counting after ten!”

“Now, now,” chided Chokichi, ever the mediator, “We pulled through despite it all.” 

The rest of the team started pouring in to grab the players, hyped by a victory that they clawed their way to. No one had expected Konoha to shape up so quickly and yet somehow, they had come as victors through match after match. 

“Not bad for a team that’s only been together for two years,” said Nara Shinya with a lazy smirk as he strolled over to Tobirama who had been watching the squabbling with a small quirk of a smile.

“The signals and plays you created definitely got us here.” said Tobirama, tipping his head in acknowledgement of the Nara’s invaluable assessments that have pushed them onto the path of victory more than once. 

Once they had convinced (bribed with free snacks and access to the gym rooftop) the Nara genius to become the team manager, Shinya had spent many sleepless nights developing tactics for them to overcome each team they came up against. 

And as much as Shinya complained of the loss of his sleeps, the programs that he created were carefully thought out and highly detailed. 

Tobirama had helped Shinya briefly with developing individual training regimens and could only admire the different angles that Nara had accounted for. “It didn’t seem like it was too bothersome for you.” 

“Only because you and Madara were able to carry it out and understand, unlike those idiots,” Shinya rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond, “It was irksome, Senju. This team manager position was supposed to just get me some easy credits. But I have to admit, I did enjoy it.” 

“Hey, you two nerds!” Interrupted Izuna with a cheeky grin, as he gave a half-hearted struggle from the group as they waited, “Can you walk any slower? Join us already!” 

“Che, who would want to be near your sweaty ass,” retorted Tobirama, smirking as the younger Uchiha’s hackles raised in playful offense. Shinya chuckled before Chokichi pulled the both of them to join the huddle. 

“As your captain, I am proud and grateful to each and everyone of you,” started Madara as he looked at each one of them, “We won. Despite what everyone said would happen, we came out at the top.” 

“This victory is for all of us,” said Madara with a grin, as the more rowdy members of the team waited in anticipation, “WHO ARE WE?” 

“THE WILL OF FIRE, KONOHA!” they roared. The cheers that were dying down in the audience erupted with renewed fervor. What a historical day it has been. 

The dinner party went well into the night as the Akimichi family had closed their restaurant to celebrate the victory. Between the interview at the stadium to all the congratulations from different teams to the closing ceremony and the travel back, Madara could barely keep his eyes open. 

The promise of good food had perked him up but past that, he was exhausted. Everyone wanted a moment to speak, still hyped from the win. He finally managed to escape to the outdoor balcony with a few skewers of freshly grilled beef that he had nabbed from Izuna. His brother had been distracted by the eating contest between Sasuke and Chokichi. 

He took a deep breath as he stepped outside. The autumn air outside was a pleasant contrast to the muggy heat indoors, the colder temperatures had not fully set in just yet though he was sure that would change in the upcoming weeks. This was a perfect reprieve. 

He leans against one of the tables and sets down his plate. The road at the back was empty and dimly lit so he had a beautiful view of the night sky. There was something magical about the Konoha skies. Just as he savors his first bite of freshly grilled food, a voice to his left has him almost choking in surprise because he had thought he was along and that voice was very familiar.

“Jeez, Uchiha,” said the owner of the voice as he thumped Madara on the back in an attempt to help dislodge the beef. Madara lamented his luck. Of course he would find the one person he was potentially avoiding, “Can’t leave you alone for even a minute.” 

“What are you doing out here?” rasped Madara as he finally caught his breath after spitting out the piece of beef. The hand that was at his back now felt overly warm and he immediately felt the absence when Tobirama removed it. 

“I was just finishing a phone call with Touka before you came out,” replied Tobirama once he was sure that his companion didn’t look like he was about to choke again, “She said congratulations and she’ll treat you when she comes back.” 

The white-haired Senju stayed next to him, also leaning against the table to look up at the sky. He was much more bundled up compared to Madara who had only come out a long sleeve that he had thrown over his jersey. Tobirama looked cozy in his hoodie, his go-to black turtleneck peeking out from that and a scarf that hung loosely around his shoulders. 

It was just so fitting to Madara that it took him a moment to truly register what was said. His hackles instantly raised and he could almost feel his hair puffing up in indignation. 

“I do not need her to treat me to anything,” he said with a growled, as he grabbed one of the abandoned skewers. He takes a smaller bit this time before continuing in a huff, “You tell her thank you for the congratulations but Izuna is her problem to figure out!” 

“And just because he’s my brother doesn’t mean I know everything that goes on in that hare-brain of his!” grumbled Madara. It was already bad enough that he had to hear Izuna talk about his woes at home and during practice. He didn’t need to also have to hear Touka’s as well. “They are ridiculous.”

He was still traumatized the last time he had to watch as Touka took out her frustrations at the punching machine at the arcade under the guise of wanting to catch up with him (grilled for details about whether or not Izuna still liked her). He didn’t understand how the two would constantly miss each other. 

The snickering catches him off guard and he jerks his neck to look at the source. It was rare for Madara to be the one to cause the normally deadpanned teen to laugh. He could not help but stare at the open mirth that had Tobirama’s eyes crinkling and cheeks flushing into a rosy red.

The slow rush of heat in Madara’s own cheeks was just from the cold. It was not because he thought Tobirama looked unfairly sweet like that. He quickly turns back to his skewer that didn’t look as appetizing as it had moments before. 

Between practices and games leading up to the Nationals and studying for class and the University entrance exam, Madara had found it easy to distract himself from his feelings. But he did promise himself that if they won he would confess. 

But the EMBARRASSMENT. 

It was driving Madara insane to have been nursing this crush since even before they had started playing on the team together. The first couple of weeks were humiliating for Madara as he had missed many of the Senju’s sets because Madara was so distracted by the seamless form and they nearly got into fist fights before Madara finally got a hold of clamping down his feelings for Tobirama. 

He gave a small shake of his head as he tried to rid himself of the embarrassment those memories dredged up. He should do it right now. It was just the two of them. When was he going to have a chance like this. He was so wrapped up in his self-encouraging chant he almost didn't feel the hand clasping his own. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it got away from me so fast. It was supposed to be short, drabble short, like peek into the day in the life. Practice. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRACTICE. 
> 
> Maybe add more to this world.


End file.
